Slowly Fade
by angelash
Summary: There is a new student at Hogworts... Arielle Riddle! How will she shake up Severus and Hermione's new relationship? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

*~*Slowly Fade*~*  
  
Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowling's world. She created it, and I am just visiting.  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing so please forgive me if it's not that great. I'd really be greatful for any constructive critisism.  
  
*~* Chapter One, "The New Student"*~*  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat at the head table lost in thought. She nerviously bit her lip in antisipation of what she knew was to come. Her past was coming back. A dark secret she didn't want anyone to know about. She watched as Dumbledore rose to make an anouncement to the student body.  
  
"Today student's we have a new student, her name is Arielle Riddle"  
  
There were gasps from the Gryffindor table, at the realisation of what that ment.  
  
Dumbledore countined to say, "I know you all will treat her well, she has transfered from a school in the U.S. and is in her 6th year. Her family was tragically killed and she was the only survivor. Before I allow her to come in and be sorted there are a few things I want to confirm and clear up any thought's you may have in your head." Dumbledore paused to think of what to say that might clear up the crasy things that probably will rush in the student's of hogworts head. "Yes, she is the daughter of Voldemort, but before yo all panic please hear me out! She has never met her father. As soon as she was born she was given to a magical family in the U.S. in hopes of protecting her. She is a talented witch and truely it is a pleasure to have her here at hogworts!"  
  
And with that he gestured for Profesor McGonagall to rise to the area in front of the head table with the sorting hat. Then he magically opened the doors and gestured for the girl to enter the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know that was EXTREAMLY short chapter and I apollogize! but it was a good place to end... chances are I will add another chapter later tonight. I just need to see where I want this to go. 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: This is J.K.'s world... I am just visiting  
  
*~*Chapter Two "The Sorting"*~*  
  
Arielle Riddle awaited her que to enter the Great Hall.  
  
"Calm down 'A'!" she reasured herself that "it can't be that bad here, that Dumbledore guy seemed very nice and there was something about Professor McGonagall that was comforting, even mother-like. Maybe things will start to look up for me now"  
  
The past week had by far been the worst of her life. Her family was attacked by evil wizards in white. Then she found out the people she had known her whole life to be her mother and father weren't. She had been adopted and her biological father was a man named Tom Riddle. Most knew him as Lord Voldemort and he was the most revered wizard of the time. Seeing that she had no idea who her mother was and she did not want any reminders of the family she lost she changed her name from Arielle Stevens to Arielle Riddle.  
  
Arielle, lost her thoughts of the horrible events of the week, hardly noticed the doors open welcoming her into the Great Hall. In one final attempt to calm her nerves she pulled her thick, black hair back in a pony tail and proceeded to walk through the doors and enter the Great Hall.  
  
There was a hushed silence as she slowly made her decent to Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat in front of the head table. Arielle nervously kept her head up as she felt all the eyes of the student body look at her. She glanced over at Draco Malfoy, who's family had been so kind to rescue her from the horrors of a life alone without a home. Draco gave her a reassuring nod and she continued to walk towards Professor McGonagall. Though it was a relatively short trip to the table, to Arielle it felt like miles. All of the student's were still staring at her like she was some wild animal.  
  
She reached the chair ment for her to sit in to be sorted. Looking out she noticed Harry Potter clutching his scar and flinching in pain. "That poor boy" she thought. "Father did a number on him." Looking at her arm she realized though he had got her too. At the same time that Arielle was thinking this, Minerva McGonagall noticed something... "She looks just like Tom!" and with that her eyes started to water instantly. "NO! I have to keep myself together! I must not think about the past I had with him, it was shameful! Thinking about him will only make things harder on you!' She reminder herself just as she placed the sorting hat on Arielle's head.  
  
"SLYTHER . . . NO! GRYFFINDO . . . hmmmm"  
  
The sorting hat was for the first time truly stumped.  
  
"Miss" it whispered into Arielle's ear " Do you have a preference as to where you want to go? You'd be great in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
  
Arielle looked to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was still feeling an intense burning from his scar and was being comforted by a red headed boy and a bushy haired girl, both were glaring at Arielle with utter hatred. Then she looked at the Slytherin table, where everyone was looking at her in fear, except Draco who simply smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be better to be feared than hated" she told herself and then informed the sorting hat her choice. . . Slytherin.  
  
"Slytherin it is then!" the hat roared.  
  
Harry Potter collapsed from his chair and to the ground. Arielle leaped from where she was sitting, ripped the sorting hat from her head and ran to Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Again I know this is short but I just got off of work and it is 6:30 in the morning. Sorry for any grammer errors.  
  
Thank you for the kind review Maxx. I admit I thought of putting her in Gryffindor but Slytherin seemed the better place for her.  
  
Hermione and Severus fans I PROMISE that they will be together in the next chapter. I am just trying to introduce Arielle. There will be PLENTY of our favorite couple to come. 


End file.
